deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:OtherworldBob
Welcome to my new, clean, talk page! Links to the archive coming to an eyeball near you soon! sure best way to see how it works is to test it out :) A 22:39, 3 February 2011 (UTC) Case_3-2:_Run_for_the_Money Thank you for thinking about those orphaned images! RE: gal. Want me to teach you how to use the autowikibot? You can change things like this fairly easily, granted there were not very many changes today, but in the future if you have a big major change idea, let me know and I can teach you how. :) A 21:17, 4 February 2011 (UTC) Barnstar You can start adding your trinkets to your user page, or I can make you a collapsible table if you like. A 21:41, 4 February 2011 (UTC) :I once had several pages of shiny things on wikipedia. I can make you one here. Let me know if I should spend my time importing this collapsible award cabinet. It will only take a few minutes. A 22:19, 4 February 2011 (UTC) hey punk nice to see you around. We will have to chat this weekend. A 22:22, 11 February 2011 (UTC) Terri Glass‎ Distorted arms is normal when placing characters. Mod:Placing_characters#Character_placement_distortions I doubt this is distortion. I am actively doing full body screenshots of all people in the game, so eventually I will move Terri's photo. A 18:37, 15 February 2011 (UTC) :actually this is wrong, I found out. A 09:06, 21 February 2011 (UTC) Update on what has been done change thanks for continuing to plug away on those templates instead of I think you will agree it looks better....thank you! A 18:46, 22 February 2011 (UTC) :thanks as always! A 20:16, 22 February 2011 (UTC) thanks for your hard work Can you hold off on moving Template:The Shoehorn to Template:The Shoehorn (Dead Rising)? I never have figured out why the other wiki site did this....Also Jax has talked a lot about merging all same named pages. Who knows what will happen. A fix is that you can substitute any with same result :) Things seem to be going good with the merging -- not as fast as I hoped. Struck above. Actually, the Template:The Shoehorn remains even if you move it, so I don't care either way :) A 14:41, 24 February 2011 (UTC) :Third update, actually the dead rising hidden maps no longer work when the page is moved. :( A 14:42, 24 February 2011 (UTC) ::Hey no prob. I love feedback. I redid three images because they didn't have heels on them as Mister pointed out. A 14:50, 24 February 2011 (UTC) infobox template The template:infobox template does not work on Master Shafter. strange. A 14:50, 24 February 2011 (UTC) :Template:infobox works on template:i -- i guess the easy solution is to simply create a Master Shafter template i... I will do that now. A 14:57, 24 February 2011 (UTC) Deleted images Had another shut down today because of wiki size. So I deleted 279 images, including the largest ones on this wiki. Replaced them with jpgs, increasing the size by around 200 MB total. I will continue to work on it. Here is a list of all files, which can be adjusted by largest size first: A 07:31, 28 February 2011 (UTC) :yep i meant decrease. :) A 22:08, 1 March 2011 (UTC) main page glitch Dead_Rising_Wiki/To_Do_List#technical_issues -- main page glitch which Jax found, care to look into it? A 14:58, 29 March 2011 (UTC) forum nothing new with forum. I posted some questions and never got a solution. I haven't done the tech stuff much. For a long while I was involved in merging. I still do this everyday a little at a time. Now I am working on finishing the infinity mode. Should be done mid next month. Let me know what you have in mind! A 21:36, 29 March 2011 (UTC) nice job you deserve another barnstar. That is why I let you work on the front page, because i was confident you would be able to take care of it. A 17:24, 30 March 2011 (UTC) widget broken nice job on adding the new picture the widget is now broken on the main page, it does not move anymore, also, can you add a different picture? If worse comes to worse, we can replace the case zero pic, with the new game one. If you are busy, I can do it :) thanks for all your work! A 17:58, 13 April 2011 (UTC)